houseofliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amsterdam/Recap
The scene opens with Marty having lunch with a prospective client. He makes him desperate to feel that without Galweather, his company will fail, his wife will desert him, and things could be getting a lot worse. However, if client Dick hires Galweather man Marty’s services, he could be on a new high. Not only will his profits improve, but his business will be shiny and pink – just like a newborn’s gums. A revival of business. He just needs to say yes, and it’s all his. By managing to scare the hell out of Dick, Marty gets him to say yes. Not before long, Marty’s is screwing his ex-wife in a bathroom. It is a screwing of victory – after all he’s just bagged a $4 million client, and he has screwed his rival ex-wife not just literally, but in a business sense. When he arrives at office with his team, Clyde guesses Marty’s just had sex. He knows because his ‘dick’ is not suggesting he’s had just a plain client meeting. Did he screw the client? Not before long, Marty’s able to turn the puck on Doug who is wearing a chocolaty smell. He inadvertently admits he is wearing a vanilla in his aftershave. He explains women feel romantically drawn, and Jeannie’s the only one listening. She lets on women do like it – she is almost falling in love with him. Really? Absolutely not! As Marty is entering his office, Principal Gita calls him to complain about Roscoe’s cross-dressing problems at school. The other kids are taking issue to Roscoe’s clothes, and the principal would rather have him change his habit. Marty likes the challenge and promises to drag her such a distance on this one, that she cannot even imagine. Marty hangs up rather rudely, and his boss Skip wants to see him now. At Skip’s room, Marty is at his flamboyant best, asking Skip if he is going to kiss him. Skip is taken by surprise and asks if that is locker room language. But is Marty asking ‘will you kiss me’ as in ‘will you kiss me while I am getting fucked?’ Not before long, Skip introduces Marco – the man who has come with a deal from the Rainmakers, a high-end sports management company in Phoenix. Marco has high expectations from Marty – since he sees things 360 degrees and knows what’s coming. Marco also wants him to extend a warm hand to one of the heads at Rainmaker. Skip lets on that this is going to be a highly important deal – and they will have to go undercover – just like a black ops thing. After the meeting is over at Skip’s office, he wants to know if someone’s making cookies taking a dig at Doug’s perfume. Before boarding flight, Doug cannot believe he just saw Cat Deeley, his favorite dancer and the girl with whom he is completely in love. Meanwhile, Jeannie is fixing a date with her B-school mate who promises to meet her at Phoenix. When Doug, Marty and the others are waiting for their flight in the lobby, Cate Deeley takes the seat right next to Doug’s. He cannot but make a conversation, and lets on his appetite for dancing. While Cat shows deep interest in him, he nervously spills his coffee all over his crotch. To his surprise, Cat bends over and starts wiping it with a napkin. She even loves Doug’s perfume – it feels like ‘vanillate’! However, Doug’s too nervous even to say bye when Cat hears her flight announcement. While Marty is egging him on to talk, all he can do is stutter out his name when she has already walked too far. Jeannie comments she thought Doug was better than that! Doug can hardly get over it. Marty and team arrive at Husky Arena – the home of the Huskies basketball team. They meet the management, part of which is a couple about to divorce each other. When Marty extends Marco’s warm wishes to the lady, her husband claims to be Marco’s best friend. Not before long, the couple is in a fierce battle of words. Later, the team gets to work and all they need to do is work out the figures and put them on a presentation. Marty is confident as usual, and he is playing easy. Later that night, when Jeannie meets her B-school mate for dinner, it turns out he is a head hunter, and he has an offer for her – project manager, and a quick path to partnership. When she says she has a quick path to partnership at Galweather, he talks dirty about Marty. Does she think he will ever let her move up there. Promoting his own legend is all he cares about. Meanwhile, the team prepares for the presentation, but Doug cannot figure out where $100 million might be on their client’s accounts. It seems to be missing. When Jeannie comes back, the team points out the fact that she came back can never mean it is a good thing. She reveals that the dinner was about a job offer. Not before long, Clyde and Doug are in a verbal bout over who’s more man, and what could Clyde do to bag Cat Deeley. When the team is back in their rooms sleeping, Doug’s awake trying to figure out the unaccounted $100 million. The husband of the owning couple has it buried somewhere overseas. The next day, the team meets the husband at the basketball arena, and reveals that he is going to be barred from the arena if the money were to be exposed. However, not if he does what they have in mind. Jeannie’s talked with the wife, and all he has to do is make a public announcement that the couple is not splitting. In private lives, they will remain completely autonomous and their money anonymous. On the way back, as Jeannie is worried about the new offer looking like is not on the table anymore, she confesses that the pay is double, and she is hoping to join. While Marty tells her she should take it, she wants to know if Marty’s already killed her opportunity. What does she expect him to say if she were in his boots, honestly? Yes, she replies. Marty explains since he wants her to stay, and he knows the pay would be double there, how can he just say yes if he still wants her support. When back home, Marty is playing video games with Roscoe, and is clearly not happy when Roscoe reveals the comments he’s received for cross-dressing at school.http://www.tvrage.com/House_of_Lies/episodes/1065110761/recap Category:Recaps